Hell is nothing compared to this
by aintnodoubtaboutit
Summary: Dean volunteers for sam when he gets Reaped in the anual Hunger Games. Will he survive this thing and return home to his baby brother, or will he die a painful dead in the arena? Please review! Warnings; graphic violence!


**I do not own The Hunger Games or Supernatural. There will be typos since I don't have a beta, English is not my mother language and I have a broken wrist wich makes it hard to type.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one guys.  
**

**With love, Kim.**

* * *

Reaping day. Dean couldn't sleep for a week when Reaping day was approching. Every year, he was very afraid to lose his brother to the games, or maybe even himself. Dean had turned 18 that January. This was his last year, and also his last possible chance to protect little Sam. Sam, being 14 now, was already growing taller and taller. Dean didn't see that. He just saw his baby brother. Vunerable, weak. But Sam was anything but weak. John Winchester, the boy's father, had been a hunter. It wasn't allowed to hunt in District 10, but that didn't keep the Winchesters from doing it. Yes, Winchester_s._ John had draged his sons into hunting at a very young age. They were very well trained, they could fight and knew very good how to use weapons and kill animals.

Five years ago to the day, John had died on a hunt. He had been attacked by a bear and Sam and Dean didn't have their bows and arrows to shoot the beast. By the time they could slit its throat, it had already killed their father. Sam showed obvious grief the months after the accident, but Dean had never shed a tear in public, or to Sam. The brothers had been on their own ever since. Sam and Dean's mother had died in a fire 6 months after Sam's birth.

Dean had been taking care of the both of them since the day John died. But luckily, he was not alone. Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo had been family friends for a very long time. Ellen owned a pub in town and she was wealthy enough to take the Winchesters in some times. As a father figure they had Bobby Singer, the town's drunk, but a very nice, smart and wise man.

Dean woke early this Reapind day. He and Sam had stayed over at Bobby's, they always tried to spent time with their family before the Reaping. Sam was still fast asleep so Dean decided to go for a little hunt. When he came downstairs, he found Jo already washed up and ready. She was 16 and her name was in that bowl 24 times today. Dean's was 68, Sam's 32. '

"You won't get picked." Dean said with his deep voice. His voice had gotten deeper by the year, starting after his father had passed. "You don't know that." Jo replied. Dean smiled, but didn't mean it. "I do, Jo. There are a lot of girls who are in that bowl ten times as much as you." He sat down next to her, looking her straight into her eyes. "Okay." She whispered, like Dean's gaze had calmed her down completely. Her secret crush on him was probably showing because Dean started to stroke her hair.

"Yes, I do like you too, Jo." Dean whispered, and he brought his face a little closer to Jo's. Jo also started to lean in. She had this very warm feeling inside. Their faces were close enough now and Dean looked at Jo's mouth for a split second. Then they both leaned in, without thinking. Also without knowing that Sam and Ellen had been standing in the door since Dean had sat down next to Jo.

"Gross!" Sam said while he felt really, _really_, awkward. He walked past the table Jo and Dean were sitting on to make him some breakfast. Bobby was now coming down the stairs, his big elephant feet stomping hard on the wood. "Come on you two, get a room. It's too early for this shit." Bobby said as he also went to the kitchen to get his coffee. As he poured some in a mug, he looked around to see if somebody was paying attention to him. Quickly, he filled the rest of his cup with cheap but strong liqour.

Bobby had won the games at the age of 17. He had won because he was the best hunter, and he knew that humans were just big animals. He killed 9 in total, and almost got killed in the final combat. He and the guy from 2, Alfie, were both down to bare hands when bobby finally strangled him. When Bobby came home after the victory tour, the Capitol had killed his family and his girlfriend as revenge of the things bobby said during the tour. Bobby had been drinking ever since. He was no longer a mentor because four years ago, another guy from 10 had won the games. Balthazar was now the only hope the tributes of the district had.

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud to be found. All the children between the ages 12 to 18 were gathered in the town's square. The peacekeepers had built a stage in front of the town hall. District 10's escort, Naomi, stood on the stage in her awful looking pantsuit. Nobody understood Capitol fashion. Sam held onto Dean's hand for dear life, now being the scared little fourteen-year-old Dean saw in him every day. Ellen and Bobby were standing with the other parents and Jo stood alone, nobody there for her. "You'll be fine, Sammy. You'll be fine. I promise." Dean whispered in Sam ear, who could do nothing but nod and swallow hard.

"Welcome, welcome everybody!" Naomi's horrible voice sounded through the speakers. "Without further due, let's go pick this years tributes to represent district 10 in the 56th annual Hunger Games!" She walked over to the first bowl. "As usual: Ladies first." Her hand went down in the bowl, making it very dramatic and holding everybody's breath. She pulled out a little card and returned to the microphone. She unfolded the card and cleared her throat. "Bela Talbot." Everybody looked around, and was shocked to hear this. Bela was the daughter of the mayor. Powerful, but not untouchable. She walked to the stage with her head high, although Dean could see tears streaming down her face. Naomi placed Bela on the stage at the right, next to the bowl with the girl's names.

"And now, for the boys." Naomi strode to the left of the stage, this time a lot faster. Her hand was in and out of the bowl before Dean could blink. He took Sam unknowlingly in his arms, like he knew what was coming. "Sam Winchester."

Dean's world went black as he held his now shaking and crying baby brother. He whole audience held his breath. Everybody knew the Winchesters. Every single resident liked and loved them. Sam was being pulled away by peacekeepers. Dean needed to react quick. He ran after Sam and stepped in front of him. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed. He heard Sam begging not to, but Dean turned around and gave Sam a thight hug. "I'll be back Sammy. Don't worry." He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead and walked full determination to the stage. He went to stand next to Bela and took her hand in his. He swung them up in the air, showing everybody his goal: Returing home to Sam, to Bobby, Jo and Ellen.

Sam was the first who came to say goodbye. They just sat in each other's arms, Dean reassuring Sam that he would come home. "Hey, Bobby won this thing once, and he was a year younger." Dean smiled. "I know. I love you big brother!" Sam was being dragged away after those words, leaving Dean alone. The next were Bobby, Jo and Ellen.

"Son, keep this in mind: They are just animals. If it bleeds, you can kill it!" Dean gave the three of them a hug, said his goodbye and walked with the peacekeepers to the train. That was the first time he saw Balthazar today. Balthazar had been very kind to district 10 by donating more than a half of his money to the poorest and most of the distrisct loved him. Dean just remembered playing with him when they were younger. Balthazar was only a year older than Dean and won his games at 15. Dean considered him a friend, and so did Balthazar.

"Dean, I'm sorry.." Balthazar said when he approched Dean. "I know. It's okay though." Dean cleared his throat. "Can we just go? I need a drink." Balthazar smiled, he totally understood Dean. Once setteled in the train, Balthazar fixed a drink for both Dean and Bela and just let them to their thoughts for a moment. A day at the fasted before they arrived in the Capitol. And Balthazar hoped to god the day would pass fast.

* * *

**Please, I will actually write you a poem if you review this baby. Hope you love it.**

**xxxx**


End file.
